kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Battery FC
Royal Battery FC, often shortened to Battery FC is a professional football club based in Batterton, a large Kemburger town. Their stadium, the Batterton Stadium is located near the English Channel. The club is managed by a Kemburger football legend, Adam Bentley who famously played for North Beach Kemburg, and Celtic FC. Battery are one of the most successful sides in the First Division, winning six titles, and winning the first edition of the WNFA Leaders League. History Early history Royal Battery FC was originally founded in 1933, as one of the earliest football clubs in Kemburger history. It was founded as a football club near the military battery in Batterton, and therefore gained its nickname, The Military. Some of the earliest players were in the military and the club quickly became popular, and in the 1935-1936 season, won their first league title. In the 1936-1937 season, they won their second consecutive title, however only won their next title in 1946. 1950s and 1960s Royal Battery was not a successful club in the 1950s, owing to lack of major spending and sponsors. This saw no major investment, and the club kept their large amount of players from the Military. Not much occurred until 1966, when the football club was bought by a Kemburger businessman, named Thomas Clarke. He invested money into the football club, and won the 1966-1967 season, his first season owning the club. Two seasons later, he won the 1968-1969 First Division, and it was thought that Battery would become the best football club in Kemburg. This however did not occur, as Battery didn't win a First Division title for many years. 2000-2010 In 2000, the club was taken over by a famous Kemburger businessman, named Sir Nigel Parlow. He invested lots of money into the club, and on the first season (2000-2001) under his ownership, Royal Battery FC won the First Division. Many great players came to the club, including Brunanter footballer, Miquel Campdegall. In the 2001-02 season, Battery finished second, qualifying for a place in the new WNFA Leaders League, a tournament for the best football clubs in Wikinations which would first occur in the 2002-03 season. Battery shocked many large teams from a variety of wikinations, by winning the tournament 3-1 over Libertan club, FC Skeend. This gave the club confidence, and the club started to go up-hill from there. A variety of foreign signings joined the club, and Royal Battery often finished in the top four in First Division seasons. Despite not winning the WNFA Leaders League again, many stars were attracted to join. In the 2010-2011 season, Royal Battery won yet another First Division title, surprising many. 2013-14 season In the 2013-14, a large budget was invested into the club, however nothing was spent in the Summer transfer window. During pre-season, the club was invited to take part in the Beachside Cup, a tournament ran by North Beach Kemburg, which they won, giving them a massive confidence boost. Manager, Matthew Ince resigned from Battery and instead joined Avaley Park FC, resulting in a managerial change at Royal Battery FC. The club signed Adam Bentley as their new manager, a legend to Kemburger football, and one of the best football players that has ever played for the Kemburg national football team. The club started the season well, and became first place in the First Division ahead of their rivals. In the January transfer market, many players were attracted, as Battery had taken an early lead in the First Division table. Brunanter national team midfielder, Stefan El-Zein joined for a hefty fee of £4.5 million, the money provided by the sale of Robin Tunneys, who moved to Brunanter club Grijzestad Strijders for a fee of £12 million. The club also traded Andy McCarthy, a promising young defender in exchange for £1.5 million, and Martin Visser. The club ended the transfer window with two signings, and two sales. 2014-15 season Battery FC started their season by announcing that they would switch their kit manufacturer from Adidas, to American-based company, Nike. Squad The current squad of Battery FC includes many highly rated and talented players. Most players are from Kemburg, however two are from the small Mediterranean island of Brunant. |} Notable former players *Robin Tunneys (2010-2014) *Miquel Campdegall (2002-2006) Club honors *'First Division': (6) 1935-36, 1936-37, 1966-67, 1968-69, 1999-00, 2010-11, 2016-17 *'First Division runner-up': *'KFA Cup': (10) 1983-84, 1987-88, 1989-90, 1992-93, 1995-96, 1996-97, 2000-01, 2010-11, 2014-15, 2016-17 *'Leaders League': 2002-03 Category:Football club Category:Batterton